event_horizonfandomcom-20200215-history
Tips and Tricks
This page is dedicated to small things that could give players an edge in the game. It is still in progress, please feel free to add any tips you have found to be useful. General Combat In most cases, enemy ships will directly charge at the player, which makes slower ships with more weapons a greater asset than lightly armed, fast ships. That said, some of the most dangerous ships are the ones that don't do this, so having something that can move fast is necessary. It's also helpful to maintain a smaller fleet which is at a much higher level than any opposition you might encounter. With less ships, the experience builds faster, and any new ships can always be quickly leveled through Gauntlet events. Attrition is less of a problem when your ships are five times the level of your opponents, especially if you have repair drones to deal with any damage accrued. Scouts (without rockets) are really only good for a single purpose: running. As they are one of the fastest units in the game they can be useful for baiting enemies. The purpose of this is to make use of enemy drones. Enemy drones (especially the ones from bosses) can be a massive threat if not dealt with quickly. However, drones will automatically begin targeting the closest ship if their carrier ship is destroyed. With fast ships (such as a scout with only generators, mass dampeners and thrusters) these drones can be led to other ships, netting extra kills at minimal risk to your ship. Ships with the warp drive can be irritating to fight, but are easy to trick into running into attacks. Simply line up in front of them, and fire before you get in weapons range. The enemy ship will preemptively jump and be hit by your attacks. Another effective tactic is to use a swarm of drones which will easily be able to overwhelm them by forcing them to teleport into every shot from every ship thus depleting their energy. Ships with the stealth field are hard to spot, but remember that the camera will always be positioned directly between your ship and the current enemy. A cloaked ship is thus always directly opposite your own ship as long as you keep moving in a straight line toward your enemy. Ship with the cloaking device can avoid damage, but can be tricked into spending their energy by firing one shot at a time. They will rarely cloak more than four times, at which point you can hit them with your remaining reactor power. This has to be redone every time they recover their reactor power. Any ship with a black hole generator (black hole bombs which suck ships in and then explode), especially the Leech Mk2, can only reliably be defeated with light ships as heavier ships will be dragged into the vortex and destroyed. Alternatively, anything with an afterburner can usually escape the pull of the black hole and can also escape the initial black hole assault from a Leech Mk2. Research Research unlocks the ability to craft faction-specific technology and ships at workshops. Research points are earned by either defeating nodes aligned to specific factions, or by defeating flagships. Note that higher level ships also require a high level workshop. You may also find blueprints of ships when you collect resources on planets, these blueprints instantly research a given ship for you and can save you a lot of research-points. Flagship blueprints don't seem to exist. Crafting After clearing a faction capital, you can access the shop and workshop that will be of a higher level than your starting base, which allows you to craft things specific to that faction depending on the current amount of research you have done. In addition to needing to research specific technology, your workshop level needs to be high enough to build it, which is dependent on the difficulty of the node it's located at. Crafting items costs much more than finding or buying them, though it can allow you access to rarer equipment that either doesn't drop at lower levels or only in specific faction areas. It should be noted that the original home world counts as a Free Stars workshop, which cannot build any equipment and ships of the 9 factions. Building A Fleet To start with a player has three ships: a Spectrum, a Scout, and a Raven. Both the Scout and Raven are good ships, the latter able to handle nearly any encounter if properly outfitted. As you explore, you may find new ships at beacons or for sale at faction bases. Most of these are redundant and can be removed from your hangar, but a few offer options your original ships do not. Ships bought are more expensive but they do come pre-equipped with a standard build, though you'll have to pay to unlock the slots as with your starting ships. Ships found and repaired usually have little to no starting equipment, but anything they do have isn't locked, but they're cheaper and can be outfitted with the excess of loot you find. Beacon offers are lost if you can't afford them. There is also the option of purchasing 100 crafting ingredients that includes the Falcon. This ship will prove to be a very solid asset, being very strong and moderately agile. Getting Weapons Or Items For Ships Any ship needs items to function and there are a few ways to get them. They can be bought at the home world, at faction capitals that have been captured or at traders found at beacons. Items can also be found after battles, with better battles yielding better stuff. The major influence for how good a ship will be is how far is it from the home world. Fighting Flagships or exploring abandoned space stations are both good ways to get the strongest items. If a fleet is running out of power generators a good way to get more and often high level ones, such as the anti-matter reactor, attacking an abandoned space station is advised. This is due to power generator being a Daazen item and this is the faction that occupied abandoned space stations. While it is not impossible to get other faction's items here is it more likely to get Daazen ones. When sufficient amount of capital has been gained then players can also purchase ships from captured bases and unlocking/removing power generators from the purchased ships. The Hangar - Equipping A Fleet Fleets have to be equipped and only equipped ships will be taken into battle. This can be done back going to the icon of four ship and then pressing the hangar button. Here is shown a fleet's hangar and the available ships to put in it, by touching and dragging ships from their touch icon onto the hangar ships will be equipped. Due to the space constraints it is advised to limit the number of large ships as they will take up a lot of room. Mark 2 ships while bigger on the inside do not take up any more space than their original counter parts and thus can be a good way to have some more fire power without sacrificing space. It should also be noted that satellites don't take up room and thus can be used to artificially increase a hangar's capacity. Exploring You start at the center of a galaxy filled with stars, each one containing several possible encounters. This may be combat, beacons with traders or ambushes, or even special encounters with flagships or gauntlet matches. The difficulty of any star is directly proportional to its distance from your home base, which will be indicated by a symbol on the edge of your screen indicating that distance and the direction home is in. As the difficulty increases, enemy ships will be at higher levels and more numerous, capping off at 12 for the latter. To start, begin exploring in a circular pattern around your base. This will allow you to build experience on weak encounters as well as discover special encounters, particularly the gauntlet matches which can be used to grind for more experience. For the moment, most special encounters save for gauntlet matches should be avoided, as you will be ill-equipped to handle them. It is not strictly necessary to purchase fuel, as most encounters give excess upon completion, but it can be helpful to fill up on departure just in case. If an encounter is classified as "Very Easy", enemy ships will not automatically attack you. Make sure to explore any beacons you discover. While some of them may lead you into combat, they contain the possibility of finding new ships or traders who sell helpful star maps, which in turn lead to more beacons. Note that beacons vanish after use, so take advantage of traders while you can. Once your ships are near level 20 or so. You can branch out in one direction in search of faction territory. Combat is assured at these locations, but the enemy will always be from one faction. Taking faction bases unlocks stores and workshops to obtain more technology, making further exploration easier. Beacons Beacons are where many once-off opportunities are found, such as damaged ships, traders, and people asking for fuel, or a trap laid by enemies. Traders are a good way to get better items and ships without attacking a faction capital. They also sell star maps and fuel, which are essential for exploring. Don't be afraid to attack these guys on occasion trust me you'll need to in the long run. Damaged ships can be repaired and added to your fleet, just make sure that you have enough money to repair it as the beacon disappears once you make a choice to either repair or search the ship for a module. As always the farther from the home world the better, and more expensive, the ship. There are people throughout the galaxy who, in their travels, have run out of fuel. When such people are met the options to give them 5 fuel, 10 fuel, leave them, or attack them are given. If a fleet is exploring then it's advised that 10 units of fuel are given as it's fast, gives a star map and may provide some useful items. If a trap is sprung then a fight is forced and can not be retreated. You can fight it out like the game intends, or cheat by exiting and re-entering the game, which will give the option to ignore the beacon. Keep in mind if this trick is done the beacon will always have the same thing. Fighting it out is usually the best option as is removes the beacon from your map and prevents accidental revisiting later. Smuggler's Base Smuggler's Bases are similar to stores, but offer trades in the star crafting ingredient instead of money. The star ingredient can be bought from such bases for 30,000 credits. Assuming you have a steady supply of stars, this can be a useful alternative to normal purchases, which can be extremely expensive. These bases also allow the player to make a one-time $10 donation to the developer in exchange for 100 tokens and the Falcon ship. Any IAP will remove Ads. Factions Factions are vital to exploring far out places as once a faction is defeated by capturing its capital it functions similar to another home world. Here fuel, weapon and ships of that faction can be bought. Capturing a faction capital is hard, but it can be made much easier by clearing all of the other systems in that faction. Progress can be seen by zooming out on the galaxy map and viewing the Defense %. One trick is to "Siege" by repeatedly defeating a re-spawning flagship in the area to decrease the defense rating. Keep in mind high level means double veteran Flagships. As always the farther the fleet goes from the home world the harder and better the things will be. Keep in mind many of the factions won't be seen until further areas are reached. Each faction tends to fit a certain technological theme: Bushrak (Red): Use mainly missiles, though also plasma throwers and short-range lasers. Daazen (Dark Red): The most dangerous and technologically diverse faction. Their smaller ships use vampire beams and black hole generators, while the larger ones use all manner of weaponry such as torpedoes, drones, stasis fields, missiles and rail guns to fight from afar. The Daazen faction is unique in that it can show up in neutral nodes as abandoned space stations, in addition to their boss appearing as a random boss fight like other factions. Its action faction territory is also the most distant, owing to their researched equipment being some of the most useful available. Neganari (Pale Yellow): Use beams or mass drivers. Most of their ships use side-mounted weapons. Jurgans (Orange): Use mainly mass drivers. Very slow. With the exception of the Oblivion and Beholder, they fire from the aft (tail) section so don't chase them come in from the front or side. Korerans (Violet): Use mainly torpedoes and drones. Sayjix (Green): Use laser, pulse, and torpedoes, but more importantly their ships have incredible accuracy, and often, drones. Taraniak (Yellow): Use mainly lightning weapons and special equipment. Veniri (Cyan): Use mainly pulse weapons and their variants. Zumbalari (White): Use a wide range of weapons. Almost all their ships are fast.